


Bloody Hella

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: a quarter of a sequel to MoonLight...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bloody Hella

A touch of pain remained in the room. The smell of death spread.  
Two broad grins on their faces looked at each other.

"We should have a baby", said Rachel and sucked on the neck of her deer.  
Chloe cocked her head and scratched her ear with her foot. "What do you mean? A cub?"  
"Mhmm ... I thought more ... human."  
"So you want to have a baby with me?"  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind sharing it with you."  
Chloe looked puzzled, something was very weird.  
"Wait ..."  
Rachel looked up from her deer, blood dripping from her chin.  
  


"Wait a minute ..." Chloe looked confused.  
The cat crept by and Rachel followed her with her eyes while Chloe let out a cough that sounded like a bark.

"You're not talking about being hungry, are you? You're not going to ... eat it ?!"

Rachel lowered her head again and drank greedily.

Chloe sniffed and licked her lips. "Can I gnaw the bones?"

Rachel nodded without looking up.

"I don't know if I want to eat a human baby, babe," Chloe said thoughtfully. "They smell strange and pull my ears but I like it when they snuggle up to me."

Rachel smiled knowingly, grabbed a long stick from the bedside table and tossed it down the long hallway, where Chloe happily chased after it with her tongue hanging out.


End file.
